


Flag

by kate882



Series: Aokuro Week 2016 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro Week 2016, Day Two, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that my underwear?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flag

“Is that . . . is that my underwear?” Aomine asked, staring up at the flagpole. 

“Is sure does appear that way.” Kuroko agreed.

“. . . Why?”

“Kagami-kun asked for them. I guess that’s what he wanted to do.” Kuroko shrugged.

“Wait. Hold up. Why did you  _ let  _ him take my underwear? You didn’t think it was weird that your best friend wanted your boyfriend’s underwear?” Aomine asked incredulously.

“I did. I also thought it was weird that my boyfriend decided that finishing a level of his basketball video game was more important than sex last night. I figured whatever Kagami-kun planned to do with your underwear wasn’t weirder than that.” Kuroko said loftily, starting to walk again.

“ _ Babe!”  _ Aomine chased after him. “Tetsu! Are you serious?”

“Like the plague.”

“B-but I wanted to win.”

“And I wanted something else. And then I wanted to see what Kagami-kun had planned. I figured I’d get at least one of those things. It is quite odd that you have a pair of boxers with your own face on them.” He mused. “Honestly, I probably would have given those to Kagami-kun without provocation, just to get them out of our dorm.”

“I told you when I got them, Satsuki got them for me as a joke.  _ I  _ didn’t buy them.” Aomine protested. “Now, can you stop walking away so that I can get those down?” He draped himself on Kuroko’s back. “Please, Tetsu?”

“No, I think they should stay up there for a while.” Kuroko decided, ducking out of Aomine’s hold. “If I’m lucky enough, someone will steal them and I’ll never see them again.”

“ _ Babe!”  _ But Kuroko was still walking, and he had Aomine’s coffee cup -which he’d strategically taken right before Aomine could see his boxers run up a flagpole, meaning he  _ knew _ \- so Aomine followed, casting regretful looks at the underwear waving in the wind.


End file.
